Till Death Do Us Part
by DespicableMe1
Summary: You, reader, are in need of a new job after having quite working at a fast food chain. Finding an add for a night guard position at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, you take the job, figuring it would be fairly simple. You never would have believed that you were placing yourself in mortal peril. Will you be able to survive all five nights?
1. Chapter 1

I huffed in frustration as I scrubbed the soapy mess on the floor harder. How a kitchen could be so grimy yet still viewed as sanitary in regards to operation and the service of food is beyond me. I sighed and paused my vigorous attempts at cleaning to wipe the layer of sweat from my forehead with the back of my sleeve. How come I always get stuck with the worst jobs? And the graveyard shift, too. Guess that's what I get for applying to a fast food place halfway through the summer.

I glanced up as my coworker nemeses, Alice, sauntered by. She could always find a way to screw up my day. I grimaced internally at the smirk she currently wore on her face. There was bound to be trouble afoot.

I gasped in shock and anger as she purposely knocked a full cup of soda onto the floor I was mopping. She snickered and sneered mockingly, "Oh, I'm sorry (y/n). Were you cleaning there? Here let me help you."

I fumed with rage as she scooped some of the spilt beverage back into the cup and splashed it across the front of my uniform. If only looks could kill. I snarled angrily and snapped the mop in two across my knee. I threw the broken utensil to the floor and stomped out of the kitchen. As the door to the restaurant closed behind me, I screamed, "I quit!"

I jumped into my car and shoved the key into the ignition, mumbling curses under my breath. I turned to my favorite radio station and allowed the music to wash over me, slowly relaxing my trembling figure. After a few minutes, I was pretty close to being back to normal. Well, as close to normal as I can get with a soaked, sticky uniform and my now lack of occupation. I bit my lip nervously. That job was my only source of income. I was barely scraping by as it was. Now what was I going to do? No way in hell was I moving back with my parents. I'd have to find a new job and fast.

I pulled into the driveway of my home and trudged my way inside. I stripped myself of my messy uniform and took a hot, relaxing shower. When I was fully relaxed (and out of hot water) I wrapped my (h/l) (h/c) hair in a towel and threw on some sweat pants and my favorite shirt. I went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate then sat down at the table to browse the newspaper for available jobs.

After about twenty minutes of searching, I slammed the paper down on the table, growling in irritation. I couldn't find anything! I groaned and softly banged my head against the table... Multiple times. In a last ditch effort to find something, I flipped to the last page of ads. My eyes landed on an add for a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Apparently they were looking for a security guard to look over the place from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m.. Not the best hours in the world and the pay was horrid at only $120 for five nights, but at least it was something. If I combine that with the money I'll get from my previous job, it'll last me for just a little while. At least till I find something better.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 3 a.m.. I yawned tiredly and set the paper back on the table. I quickly circled the phone number with a sharpie then went straight to bed. I'd give the owner a call later in the morning.

- timeskip to 8 a.m. brought to you by Freddy singing-

I drug myself out of bed and went straight to the phone. I dialed the number I circled the night before and sat on the edge of my chair as the phone rang. On the third ring, the phone was answered by a man's voice. "Hello, this is the owner of Freddy Fazbear's speaking. How may I help you?" he asked in a bored, monotone voice.

"Um, hi. My name is (f\n) (l\n) and I was calling to respond to an add about a night guard position I saw in the paper," I said quickly if not a bit pleadingly.

The owner seemed to perk up some at this. "Oh really? That's great! How soon can you start?"

My eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Oh, er, as soon as you'll have me!"

"Fantastic! Can you start tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Uh, thank you sir. But... Don't I need an interview or something?" I asked hesitantly.

He paused a moment. "Just... Come in at 11. I'll show you around and tell you what you'll need to do. We'll just consider that your interview."

I giggled to myself. "Sounds great. Again, thank you sir. I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and fist bumped the air. "Excellent! Man, that was almost too easy." I made some coffee, grinning widely with glee, and went about my day.

- time skip to 10:59 brought to you by Bonnie playing the guitar-

I drove into the parking lot and parked by the door. While the place was obviously closed at the time, it looked as if it hadn't got much service in a while. I wonder why they need a night guard for a place that seems like a Chuck E. Cheese wannabe.

I walked into the building and into what I assumed was the main room. There were multiple round tables littered about the room with chairs circling them. This setup wrapped around a wooden stage where an animatronic bear, bunny, and chicken stood. Looking over to the left I saw another, smaller stage but a purple curtain with yellow and white stairs was draped in place, blocking my view. I guess there's another animatronic back there since there's a sign that says "Sorry. Out of order."

I heard a door close off to the left and saw someone walking out of a storage room. The person looked to be a slightly balding man in his late forties or early fifties. He glanced my way and saw me, a huge grin appearing on his face. He clapped his hands and said, "Ah, you must be (y\n)."

I nodded, smiling softly, and said, "Yes sir. Are you the owner I was speaking to earlier?"

He chuckled and said, "Yes that's me." He took my hand and pumped it up and down furiously. "Jeremy Fazbear, at your service. Allow me to introduce you to the crew." He pointed at the animatronic bear and said, "This here is Freddy. The yellow chicken is Chica and the purple bunny is Bonnie."

I giggled and did a small curtsey. "A pleasure to meet you all."

Mr. Fazbear laughed and said, "Yes, I think you'll do nicely here. Shall I escort you to your office?"

I nodded. "Sure. But if you don't mind my asking sir, what's behind those curtains over there?" I asked, pointing to where the out of order sign was.

Mr. Fazbear seemed to cringe a little. "Oh, Pirate's Cove? That's where Foxy is. He malfunctioned back in 1987 and the company didn't have the money to repair him so we had to shut him down. A shame, really. He was pretty popular."

I frowned some. "Yeah, that is a shame... How about that office?" I suggested in attempts to change the subject.

Mr. Fazbear chuckled nervously. "Of course. Right this way, my dear."

I followed him to the back of the establishment to a small room with electronic doors. There was a metal desk in the middle of the room with a somewhat worn looking office chair. The desk had a fan sitting on it and a small tablet. Mr. Fazbear turned toward me, his smile seeming more forced than before. "All right (y\n), your job is simple. All you have to do is keep an eye on the cameras to make sure nothing changes. Use the tablet to switch to each camera. Keep an eye on the power because it will run out if you're not careful. A simple tap of the door buttons will close the doors. There is a blind spot outside your office so make sure you check your door lights periodically. Doesn't sound so hard, right? I'm sure you'll be fine." He began to quickly back out of the office, almost as if he was afraid of something. "By the way, there's a uniform in the bottom drawer of your desk. You don't have to wear it, but the hat is nice. Have a good night and good luck!"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what his deal was. I shrugged and sat down in the chair, twirling a little in the seat. I sighed tiredly, staring up at the ceiling. "Six hours, huh? How hard can it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock struck 12, I stretched my back to prepare for the next few hours of sitting. I leaned back some and propped my feet up on the edge of the metal desk. I reached into the drawer and pulled out the security guard hat that sat on top of the neatly folded uniform. I pulled the brim of the hat over my eyes and sighed. Bored already.

The ringing of a phone shook me out of my daze. I grumbled under my breath and decided to ignore it. After a few rings, it went to voicemail.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

"OK, whatever. Just get on with it," I mumbled to no one in particular.

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Sounds a bit much for a customary introductory greeting for a company that entertains children.

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

I bolted upright, my feet falling from the desk and the hat falling off my head. "What the heck do you mean 'live without the frontal lobe?!' I screamed shrilly at the phone.

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

While he had been talking, I had leaned down to pick the hat up off the floor. When he got to the part about discomfort and death, I jolted and banged my head against the desk. I rubbed my head, cursing under my breath, but really focusing more on what he just said.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

I sat there for a minute, completely dumbfounded. "What the hell... Have I gotten myself into?! Discomfort and death? Stuffed into a suit? Roaming animatronics?! I didn't know I was signing up to die!" I cried out to the small office.

I grabbed the tablet off the table and checked the cameras. I nearly screamed when I looked at the party room. Bonnie was gone! I began to frantically check for the bunny and found him staring into the camera in the storage room. I gulped nervously. "A-at least he's not too close," I squeaked.

I checked on Pirate's Cove and saw that Foxy was beginning to lean out from behind the curtains. "H-hi Foxy. You just stay there, OK?"

I heard some loud clanking coming from down the hall. I assumed it was the kitchen and checked the camera. The visual was unavailable but the audio suggested there was obviously something in there. I checked the show stage again and saw Chica was missing. I let out a short, strained laugh. "I guess she just wants a midnight snack."

I clicked on the storage room to check on Bonnie and saw he had moved again. I once again frantically checked the cameras and found him standing inside a closet. I whimpered softly in fear. That was right outside my office! I didn't want to check the other cameras, but I knew I needed to, especially since the clanking sound from the kitchen had stopped. I checked the east hallway and saw Chica standing there. "Hi Chica. D-don't move any closer please."

I checked on Pirate's Cove again and saw Foxy was leaning out further. I squirmed nervously, hoping he wouldn't leave. I checked on the party room again and let out a small sigh of relief, seeing Freddy was still on the stage.

I checked the closet for Bonnie and saw he had moved once again. I checked all the cameras, but he was nowhere to be found! I cautiously got out of my seat and walked over to the door. I pressed the door light and shrieked in terror, quickly slamming the metal door shut. He was right there!

I cried and backed away, nearly having a heart attack when I ran into my chair. I grabbed the tablet and checked the cameras again. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica hadn't moved any. I walked back to the closed door and pressed the door light. I sagged in relief. Bonnie was gone... For now.

I returned to my chair and sat down, shaking furiously. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and slowly flipped through the cameras. It was only 3 and I was already down to 62%. I'd have to be more careful.

The animatronics were all locatable, seeming to be keeping a pretty good distance for the time being. "Just relax (y\n). All you have to do is make it through the night. Then you can call Mr. Fazbear in the morning and resign... Might have to move back with your parents, but at least you'll be alive," I reassured myself.

I continued to check the cameras periodically and closed the doors when necessary. Soon, my shift was nearly over and I'd never have to deal with this nightmare again. I checked on Pirate's Cove for what must have been the twentieth time. But wait... He's gone. Foxy's gone. HOLY MOTHER OF GLOB FOXY IS GONE! I checked the cameras faster than ever and found him sprinting down the west hallway. I dove from my seat and aimed for the door, but he was already in the room. He let out a high pitched scree and roughly grabbed my arm, his metal fingers digging into my skin. I cried out in fear and pain, believing this to be the end. He started to drag me down the hallway, but suddenly he froze. I struggled out of his grip and fell backwards onto the floor, curling up into a ball and whimpering and crying. I rocked myself back and forth for a few minutes while a bell dinged in my office signaling 6 o'clock.

Once I convinced myself I was alive and wouldn't die in the next 10 seconds, I slowly stood up from the floor and went back to the office. I grabbed my keys from the desk then turned and ran out the door. I dove into my car and sped home, flinging open the front door and leaping onto the bed to sleep away the horrors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


	3. Chapter 3

My sleep was restless and filled with dreams of animatronics and bloody suits. I didn't get out of bed till shortly after noon. Even though I slept later than usual, I still felt incredibly exhausted. Though, after a shower and changing into some clean clothes, I did feel a little better.

I made my way into the kitchen and dialed the phone to Freddy Fazbear's, a large mug of coffee gripped tight in my hand. I waited impatiently as the phone rang for Mr. Fazbear to answer the phone. After the second ring, he picked up. "This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. How may I help you?" he asked in his once again monotone voice.

"Hello, Mr. Fazbear. This is (y\n) (l\n) speaking and I-" I began before he cut me off.

"(Y\n), thank goodness! My, I'm glad to hear from you. I hope things went all right last night," he interjected excitedly.

"Actually, Mr. Fazbear, I was wanting to speak with you about resigning," I stated clearly.

"Oh,... Well you see (y\n),... Security guards are under contract to work for at least five nights. Terribly sorry. But if you still want to quit after then, you're more than welcome to," he responded dryly.

"Five nights?! I barely survived one!" I screamed shrilly. "How the hell am I supposed to make it to the end of the week? I almost died. And to think of the other guards that died... It's insanity!"

"(Y\n), I understand why you're upset. Believe me, I do. But someone has to do the job. And I promise you, it's not an impossible task. Guards have survived all five nights. All I can really tell you is to listen to the calls, check the doors and cameras, and don't run out of power. Just stay calm, do your job, and you'll be able to find work elsewhere after Friday. Good luck and I hope to see you around. Goodbye."

He hung up after that and left me sitting there in dumbfounded shock. Four more nights of this? This guy was nuts! But I guess I don't have much of a choice. Gosh, I hope the phone guy has some better advice tonight.

- timeskip to 11:30 brought to you by Foxy sprinting-

I drove into the parking lot to Freddy Fazbear's once again. I was already tense and afraid. "Gotta chill out, (y\n). You definitely won't survive the week if you're already this tense."

I walked into the establishment and straight to my office, eyeing the animatronics suspiciously on my way back. I sat down in my chair and took a deep, calming breath. "You're all right. It's not even midnight yet. You'll be fine."

I noticed a sticky note on the desk and a key sitting next to it. I picked up the key and read the note. It said, "Hello, (y\n). I forgot to mention this last night since I left after you got started, but I need you to lock up the building before you start your shift. Don't want anything unpleasant getting out. Again, sorry. Good luck. Sincerely, Mr. Fazbear."

I sighed and stood up, bringing the key with me. I walked to the front and locked the doors. It took a minute since my hands were shaking horribly. Once I got it locked, I went past the stage to get the backdoor. I twisted the key into the lock, and there was a small click to signal the door was locked.

I turned to head back to my office when I heard a phone ringing in the distance. I checked my phone and saw that it was midnight... And I was standing in the back of a restaurant full of homicidal animatronics. I ran to the front of the building to the show stage. Bonnie had already moved and was standing in the middle of the room. I froze in fear and stood there staring at him. He didn't move from his spot, but he turned his head toward me and seemingly sneered. I squeaked in fear and sprinted past him and down the hall to my office. I heard metallic footsteps closing in behind me and barely dove into the office, slamming the door shut behind me. I heard a few knocks on the door before the footsteps retreated. Turning the light on, I saw Foxy's figure returning back down the hallway.

I opened the door again and collapsed back into the chair, shaking furiously. That was way too close. As I attempted to regain my composure, the answering machine began to play tonight's message.

" Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

"Gee, thanks for the heads up. No kidding they become more active," I mumbled dryly, checking the cameras some. Bonnie was still in the party room and Foxy was back in Pirate's Cove. Freddy and Chica were still in place.

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Hmph. As if I hadn't already found that out." I sighed tiredly. "I guess all I can really do now is try and develop a system. Hopefully phone guy was right and I won't have to worry about Freddy for another night or two."

I checked the cameras and door lights periodically throughout the night, careful not to panic and waste too much power. I smiled to myself around 3 a.m. seeing I still had 72%. I had managed to develop a decent system and seemed to be holding the animatronics off well enough.

I checked on Pirate's Cove and saw that Foxy had once again left. Without even looking at the cameras, I jumped up and closed the door. I heard him bang the door a few times before wandering back to his spot. I looked back at the power and saw I had dropped down to 60%. I frowned in concern. If Foxy keeps this up, I'll run out of power even with my conservative system. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him.

I checked the cameras and saw that Chica was nowhere to be found. I clicked the door lights and saw her standing outside. I closed the door on her and checked Pirate's Cove again. That dang fox had already left again! Geez, how close of an eye do they expect me to keep on him?

I turned to close the other door only to be encountered by a loud scree, a sharp hook for a hand, and a gaping jaw full of sharp white and gold teeth. I screamed and feel backwards but was caught halfway to the ground by his hook. He had gotten past my defenses again. But this time, there was no way out. I struggled against his grip but he was far stronger than me, pulling me down the hallway toward the storage room with ease. I began to whimper and cry pitifully.

"F-foxy, please. D-don't kill me! I know there's the loveable animatronic that everyone adored in there somewhere. Please, don't do this!" I pleaded in vain.

A deep growl emanated from his throat and he shot me a dark glare. "Quit yer yappin and come on. There be no point in tryin te save yerself at this point. Yer getting stuffed inte a suit if ye want te or not." He pulled me into the storage room and shoved me onto the table. I whimpered, eyeing the Freddy suit I was sitting by fearfully.

"But... Why Foxy? What did I do to you? I'm just... Me," I mumbled softly.

He sneered at me as he removed the head from the suit. "Well lass, just ye gets te join the long list of security guards who got caught by me and me crew." He began to move the mask above my head.

"Wait!" I shrieked. "Let me help you!"

He paused a moment, somewhat intrigued. "Help me, ye say? Help me how, exac'ly?" he asked.

"W-well I heard a rumor that you guys are the animated souls of children who were murdered ... And forcefully stuffed into suits. M-maybe I could help you find peace," I suggested hopefully.

Foxy smirked at me. "Find peace, eh? That sounds like a pretty heavy bargain from a lass about te be killed."

"B-but I want to try. It's not fair what happened to you guys. Maybe I could help make things right. Isn't it worth a try?" I pleaded.

He almost seemed to be pondering my suggestion for a moment. But he quickly shook his head and gave me a cold, steely glare. "Nice try, lass, but yer ship has sailed." He made a move to put the mask on my head. I shut my eyes tight, not wishing to watch, when a deep voice was heard from the doorway.

"Wait, Foxy. Let the girl talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy and I gave startled looks toward the doorway where none other than Freddy Fazbear himself was standing. I cringed back in fear and intimidation while Foxy squinted and eyed Freddy suspiciously. "Cap'n, ye don't mean te say ye actually think the lass could help... Do ye?" asked Foxy.

Freddy chuckled darkly. "I'm not saying I think she could, but she is the first human I've heard suggest such a notion. I'm curious what her idea is." He turned to me, his lips curled into a sneer. "Well, girl? What exactly is your plan?"

"I-I... Well, I... Er... Um...," I stuttered nervously. Foxy smirked and Freddy's sneer darkened. I cleared my throat nervously. "I-I was kind of hoping you might have some suggestions...," I mumbled, looking at the ground.

Freddy burst into laughter and Foxy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yer just like the other ones," Foxy said. "All ye want is yer life spared. It be scum like ye which cause us trouble. It be scum like ye that mock us and lock us away and scrap us cause we don't mean nothin te any of ye," he snarled, getting angrier with each passing moment.

I winced in fear. "B-but I do want to help you. I just... Don't know how," I mumbled. I forced myself to look at them. "You're killing innocent people because someone wronged you. I know you're angry and hurt and you lost your family's, but think about what you're doing. You're doing the very same thing the murderer did to you. Do you really want to be like the person you hate so much?"

Freddy had stopped laughing at me and was eyeing me curiously. I continued, "You have the right to be angry. But don't take your pain out on those who don't deserve it."

"All right," Freddy began. "Let's say we do like you suggest and we stop killing night guards."

"But cap'n!" Foxy interjected before promptly being cut off by an angry glare from Freddy.

Freddy continued, "Let's just say we do as you suggest. We still want revenge. How do you plan on getting that to us? What, are you going to hunt down the killer yourself?" He let out a short, psychotic laugh. "Honestly, what help could you really provide?"

I gulped nervously. I only had two decisions and I didn't like either one of them. Either I could give in and die now at the hands of vengeful animatronics or I could hunt down their killer and likely die at said person's hand instead. Either way, my future wasn't looking very bright at the moment. "I-I could try to find him," I squeaked.

Freddy smirked again. "Really. YOU could find the killer? He's been avoiding authorities for years! You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I said I could try, didn't I?" I snapped. "Besides, what harm would it really do? At worst case scenario, either you'll kill me or he will. Might as well die trying to help people."

Freddy cocked his head to the side. "You... Actually want to help us?"

Foxy groaned in annoyance. "Cap'n, she only be tryin te save herself! The lass doesn't really want te help us," he growled.

I glared at him. "If you're so sure I don't want to help, why don't you prove it? I'm offering to make things better for you and you're completely dismissing me as a fraud. If you're so convinced I'm nothing but egocentric scum, why don't you prove it?" I shouted, jumping up and leaning toward his face.

He glared but didn't say anything, stomping out of the room and grumbling various curses.

Freddy chuckled and grinned a little. "Helpful and feisty. I think I may like keeping you around for a while. Don't mind Foxy too much. I know he seems a bit harsh, but he'll warm up. He has more of a reason to hate humans than the rest of us. Especially after the bite..."

"Um, Freddy?..." I asked hesitantly, still rather afraid of him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Well, I keep hearing people talking about the bite of '87 and I was just wondering... What is it?" I asked, glancing toward him.

I saw him frown and look down. "Well... Obviously it happened in 1987," he said, forcing a laugh. "It was... The last performance Foxy gave. None of us really know what happened. He was entertaining the children like usual when this little girl got up on the stage. She started making fun of him and got too close and... I guess he malfunctioned or something. He doesn't even remember it. But... He bit off her head. Next thing we all knew, some guards ran up to Foxy and pried his jaws open, breaking them in the process, and all the customers were running away. They never fixed him or gave him a second look or anything. He's been stuck back in Pirate's Cove since."

I frowned sadly. "That's awful. No wonder he doesn't like people. I certainly can't blame him."

Freddy nodded. "If I were you, I wouldn't bring up the topic around him. It's a... Rather touchy subject for him."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it!" I responded quickly.

Freddy chuckled and glanced at me. "I know you wouldn't. You always were a sweet girl, (y\n). And he was your favorite."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

"So you really don't remember?" Freddy asked. "Well, I suppose I should have guessed that. What with your question and all... Never mind then." He started walking towards the door. "Follow me and I'll introduce you to the others."

I shook off his odd comment and quickly caught up to him. We walked back into the party room where Bonnie and Chica were lounging around. They both looked highly confused and suspicious when we walked in.

"Er, Freddy... Why is the human still alive?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Bonnie, (y\n) here is going to be helping us out a little. You see, she's agreed to find the guy who killed us," Freddy stated, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, goodie! A new friend!" Chica squealed, jumping up and practically tackling me. When she was close to my face, she squinted her eyes before breaking out into a huge grin. "Oooo, I remember you! I always did like you," she chirped, pulling me into a hug.

"Chica... Can't... Breathe," I gasped out.

"Sorry!" she said, quickly releasing me.

"Chica, she doesn't actually remember anything," Freddy said to her.

She frowned a bit but quickly shrugged and forced a smile. "That's OK. I'm sure we can still be best friends!"

We heard a groan and a familiar pirate accent say, "Chica, lass, she be a human. Why do ye seek te befriend her?" Foxy said, poking his head out from behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove.

Before she could respond, I shot him a glare and said, "Well, why not? There's nothing wrong with being human."

Foxy just glared, a low growl emanating from his throat, and ducked back inside Pirate's Cove.

Bonnie let out a loud laugh. "Hey, she's not half bad! Maybe she won't be so bad to have around."

I beamed and said, "Thanks, Bonnie."

He chuckled. "No problem, sugar."

"Hey, are you hungry?" Chica asked excitedly.

"Uh... I guess I'm a little hungry," I said hesitantly.

"Yay!" she cheered. "Let's go make some pizza!"

Bonnie jumped up and started running to the kitchen with Chica close on his heels. I smiled with amusement and followed at a slower pace. After a few minutes of letting the pizza bake, we soon had a lovely (f\t) pizza. We devoured it quickly and returned to the party room where we found Freddy and Foxy arguing. We hid in the hallway and listened in.

"- don't trust the lass! She be a human. Humans are the enemy! Because of humans, we be stuck here in these metal bodies!" Foxy was shouting.

"Foxy, I know you disagree," Freddy said calmly. "But I genuinely think she could help us. And she does have a point. Besides, if we keep up with killing night guards, we really will be stuck here to waste away. And it's not like I'll give her forever to work things out. We see what she digs up by the end of the week, and if she hasn't made any progress, then we'll kill her. But honestly, what could it hurt?"

Foxy growled angrily. "Ye be gettin soft. We been doin this fer years. She be no different than the other guards. She should die like the others."

The room was silent. Then Freddy responded quietly, "I don't understand what happened to you Foxy. I know you're angrier than the rest of us for having to stay stuck back there; you have every right to be, but the hostility toward (y\n)... You know best of all how much she loved you when she was young. Why do you want her dead so bad? And don't say because she's human because I know there's more to it than that."

Foxy sighed sadly. "Aye, ye be right. And I won't lie, I did care for the lass. Deep down, I think I still do. But when I saw her face when I... Well, ye know what I mean. She was so terrified. And seeing the lass be so afraid of me... It broke me heart, it did. And now she's back here and I see the same fear in her eyes. I...," Foxy stopped talking.

I felt a twinge of guilt tug at my heart. I don't know why, but I felt like part of this was my fault. I wish I could remember what happened, what they kept talking about.

Freddy continued speaking. "I know seeing her afraid of you hurt you a lot. But, Foxy, killing her isn't going to fix that. If anything, all you'll do is make things worse. Why not try and be friends with her again? I don't think she hates you. She just doesn't understand."

Foxy sighed again. "Ye may be right, cap'n. Maybe... I'll take yer advice."

After a few minutes of silence, Bonnie stepped out of the hallway, dragging Chica and me along with him. "Hey, that was some good pizza, right guys?"

Chica was faster than me to catch on. "Yeah, delicious as always!" she sang.

"Uh,... Yeah it was great," I responded slower.

Freddy raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously but didn't say anything about it. "Well (y\n), it's almost 6. Go ahead and get your stuff. We'll see you tomorrow," he said, a small smile on his face.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, see you guys. Thanks for the pizza, Chica and Bonnie. I promise I'll do my best to find the guy who did this to you. And Foxy," I said as he began to slink back into Pirate's Cove. I smiled softly up at him. "Thanks for not stuffing me into a suit."

The corners of his mouth twitched a bit and he eyed me silently, his face unsure of what expression to make. Settling for neutral, he cleared his throat and stated dryly, "Yer welcome," before heading back behind the curtains.

I sighed and turned to walk back toward the office. I glanced back once more and saw they had all returned to their places. I stepped into the office and grabbed both my key and the key to the restaurant. I pocketed them and sat in the chair for the last 10 minutes of my shift. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grab me and shove me down to the floor. I felt a cool, metal leg pressed against my back to hold me in place.

A shrill, distorted voice hissed into my ear, "The others may be soft. But I'm not a fool. You die tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

I whimpered and struggled beneath the being. It chuckled darkly and made a small cut on my arm, licking at the blood that seeped out. "I think I'm going to enjoy this," it purred, hauling me to my feet and dragging me down the hallway to the storage room.

"H-hey! Let me go!" I shouted, pulling at its restraining arms.

"Fat chance, girl. And you know what? Only 5 minutes till 6 a.m.. You're friends can't save you now!" it cackled, throwing me onto the floor of the storage room.

I flipped around and saw a black and white animatronic with two purple stripes running along its cheeks. Its arms and legs were long and thin. It looked a bit like a puppet. It reached toward the table and removed the head off the Freddy suit Foxy was initially going to stuff me in.

It grinned widely, straddling me so I couldn't run. "Good night, sweetheart."

As it was lowering the head toward me, I heard a low growl coming from the other side of the room. Before the puppet could react, some force knocked it off me and onto the floor. I quickly crawled out of the way and hid beneath the table.

The puppet shrieked with rage and jumped up to attack its challenger only to be thrown into a wall. The other animatronic pinned the puppet to the wall and began to tear away at its suit. It shrieked again and shoved its attacker off before jumping up to the ceiling and escaping through the air vents.

I sat huddled beneath the table, shaking furiously. Finally getting a look at the other animatronic, I saw what appeared to be a golden version of Freddy. He turned toward me and kneeled down to my level. I shrank away, inching further beneath the table.

"It's OK. I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a strangely deep yet seemingly reserved voice. He reached his hand out toward me. I cautiously took it and crawled out from under the table.

"W-what was t-that thing?" I stuttered out, my voice quaking.

He growled lowly, his eyes narrowing. "That was the Marionette. He's trouble, as you can see. You'll have to keep a close eye on him."

I nodded before continuing, "And who are y-" I stopped speaking, hearing footsteps rushing toward the door. The Freddy lookalike cringed and moved behind me, acting as if he was hiding.

In a matter of seconds, Freddy had appeared in the room. Laying eyes on the animatronic behind me, he glowered and stomped over, shoving me aside and grasping the throat of the animatronic. Freddy pinned the other animatronic against the table, snarling. "I should have known it'd be you to cause trouble, Golden Freddy. But no longer."

He went to tear apart the animatronic. "Freddy, wait!" I screamed out.

He paused and turned his head to glare at me. "Why?"

"He hasn't done anything wrong," I pleaded with Freddy. "H-he saved me! Please, don't hurt him..."

Freddy turned back to Golden Freddy, a dumbfounded look on his face. "You saved her?" he gasped in shock.

Golden Freddy nodded slowly. "From the Marionette, yes. I heard her talking to you about finding the killer. And well... I want out of this body just as much as you and the others want out of yours. I don't want to hurt her. And I know we haven't gotten along in the past, but I want to help."

Freddy released Golden Freddy, backing away and giving him some space. He walked over toward me and asked, "(y\n), are you all right?"

I smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Freddy. Don't worry about me."

He nodded and turned, shooting Golden Freddy a final glare and walked out the door. "Good night, my dear. Stay safe."

"I will," I called after him before turning toward Golden Freddy. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. "Thank you for saving me, Golden Freddy."

He smiled in embarrassment, patting my head awkwardly. "Y-you're welcome." He grasped my shoulders and gently pushed me off him. "You can call me Goldie, by the way."

I grinned up at him. "Goldie. I like it."

He chuckled and released me, saying, "Well, it's only a few minutes till 6. You'd best be going. Good night, dear (y\n)." That said, he backed into the shadows, disappearing.

I stood there a few minutes, gaping in shock. Then, the bell from my office dinged signaling the end of my shift. I shook my head and walked out of the room. I headed for the front door and unlocked it then made my way to my car. I drove home in silence, going over what happened in my head multiple times. "So the Marionette wants me dead and I have to catch a killer or else Freddy is going to kill me anyway. Great...," I mumbled to myself. I made it home and collapsed on my bed, groaning loudly. "I am beyond screwed."

- time skip to 3 p.m. brought to you by Chica obsessing over pizza-

I woke up after a few hours of sleep and immediately got on the computer. If I was to stand any chance of finding the killer, I needed to find out as much as I could about the place. I went to google and began my search on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The first few searches I found had to do with the bite of '87. They were basically just recaps of what Freddy had already told me. But strangely, none of the articles stated specifically that Foxy had done it. They simply said that an animatronic malfunctioned. There was nothing more specific than that.

As I began to delve deeper, I discovered how truly horrific the history of Freddy Fazbear's was. Before the bite, 5 children had gone missing. While none of the bodies were ever found, it was assumed by most that these children were dead. It was also stated that some believed the children were stuffed into the suits of the animatronics since they smelled bad and seemed to excrete blood and mucus. Of course, I had already confirmed this, but it was much more horrifying reading it in all these news articles. Those poor children...

Of course, the horror didn't end there. Even more children had gone missing before that. Not just at this current location, but at the previous ones as well. Actually, the bite was the only catastrophe to happen at this current location. The children went missing at the previous location. There were other animatronics at this location, newer ones, but they were scrapped. But there were two locations before that even: another Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and the original Fredbear's Family Diner. And at every location, children have gone missing. Either there have been multiple copycat killers (highly unlikely), or this guy has been around since the creation of the original restaurant. I read a few articles that talked about the killer being apprehended, but certain details didn't add up. For one, the guy had only been working at the restaurant for about 2 months when he was arrested. He couldn't have been at the other locations. Also, it simply stated he was seen tampering with the animatronics. It never said what he was doing. The poor guy was obviously a scapegoat for the company. Worst of all, he was given the chair for it.

I leaned back in my chair in shock. This ordeal was incredibly bigger than I originally believed. I sat and pondered for a few minutes. Assuming the killer has remained the same person all these years, that means the person is likely affiliated with the company. Not to mention they would likely be middle aged. The first person to pop into my mind was Jeremy Fazbear, but I knew that couldn't be right. For one, I knew he had only owned the restaurant for a short time and had never even lived in this area at the time of Fredbear's Diner. Besides, the animatronics scared him too much. Even if he was capable of killing, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to stuff a body into one of those suits. Since I had only been there a couple nights and I didn't even know any of the people who worked the day shift, I'd have to ask Freddy and the others for help in finding suspects. And that's assuming the Marionette doesn't kill me first.

I sighed heavily and looked at the clock. I had been on the computer for 3 hours so it was now 6 p.m.. I got to my feet and stretched. "5 hours to go until I need return to the restaurant," I mumbled to myself. I decided to chill around the house and relax. Some destressing was long overdo. I needed to have a clear head for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Once 11 p.m. came around, I got to my feet and stretched, feeling the most relaxed I had in weeks. I stopped by the kitchen to grab a bite to eat then hopped in my car to head to Freddy Fazbear's. I was still nervous about working there, but not nearly as nervous as I was about finding the killer. I really hoped the animatronics could give me some ideas. If the killer was to find out I was looking for him...

I shivered at the thought. I shook my head and turned on the radio. It was too early to get all tense again.

I arrived at the restaurant and walked through the door. I passed by the show stage, giving a curt nod to Freddy and the crew, and went straight to my office. I opened the desk drawer and took out the uniform, quickly changing into it. I figured I might as well look the part while I worked there.

I pulled the key to the building out of my pocket and went around locking the doors. I took a flashlight with me and checked all the rooms to make sure they were all clear. Again, might as well play the part. Besides, it was an easy way to get familiar with the building.

I returned to the office and plopped down in the chair, spinning in it lazily. I checked the clock on my phone and saw I only had one more minute til midnight. I sighed heavily and leaned back. "Here we go again..."

The bell in the office dinged signaling 12. The phone almost immediately began ringing, the answering machine picking it up after a few moments. Phone guy, as I've decided to dub him, soon began his speech for the third night.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

"Yeah, no kidding. Talk about a load of bull," I growled at the phone.

Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock! It sucks!" I hissed angrily.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

I groaned and sighed in exasperation. "I guess I should just be happy I'm not dead," I muttered.

"My, someone has a temper," a voice behind me purred.

I spun around and saw the Marionette standing behind me. Before I could react or call for help, he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I went headfirst into the concrete and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

- flashback-

"Mommy, mommy, hurry up!" a 6 year old (y\n) squealed excitedly. She and her mother had just entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, (y\n)'s favorite place in the world.

Her mother laughed softly. "I'm coming, sweetie. Just let me pay and then you can go see your friends."

As soon as her mother finished paying, (y\n) sprinted away toward the stage where the animatronics were performing. "Be careful, (y\n)!" her mother called after her before finding a table to sit at.

Since Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were busy performing, (y\n) made her way over to Pirate's Cove to see her best friend and captain, Foxy. "Ahoy, Captain Foxy! First mate (y\n), reporting for duty!" she called up to the stage, giggling.

The fox turned his head toward the young girl and grinned, a sparkle in his electronic eye. He walked downstage toward the excited child. "Ahoy, lass! How ye be on this fine day?" he greeted.

(Y\n) jumped onto the stage and hugged him, looking up at him saying, "Great, now that I'm here with you."

Foxy chuckled deeply and hugged the child close. "Aye. It be good te see ye, lass."

"(Y\n)! Get off the stage and come eat!" the girl's mother called.

"OK, Mom!" she called back. She looked up at her best friend and said, "I have to go, Foxy. But I promise I'll be back, OK?"

Foxy chuckled and released the girl. "Aye. Enjoy yer food. And have fun watchin the show!"

(Y\n) giggled and hopped off the stage, running over to her mother. After a few minutes, the other animatronics finished performing and were allowed to take a break and interact with the customers. Freddy and Chica came over to the table.

"Hiya, (y\n)!" Chica chirped happily. "How's the pizza?"

"Hi Chica! Hi Freddy!" the young girl greeted. "The food is super yummy!"

Freddy smiled and laughed loudly, ruffling her hair. "Glad to see our favorite customer is enjoying herself. Did you see the show?"

(Y\n) nodded quickly. "It was great as always!"

Suddenly, she felt a pair of cold, metal hands cover her eyes and heard an excited voice say, "Guess who!"

(Y\n) hopped up and down in her seat excitedly and cheered, "Bonnie!"

He laughed and uncovered the girl's eyes, hugging her. "That's right, (y\n)!"

Then, a loud "Yarr harr harr" sounded out through the room. (Y\n) squealed excitedly and turned around to watch her favorite pirate perform. She listened intently, laughing and clapping as Foxy did his piece. His voice seemed to be sticking some, but (y\n) ignored it.

As she was watching the show, another little girl jumped up on the stage. She started saying Foxy was stupid and he looked weird. (Y\n) glared at the girl. "Freddy, that girl is being really mean to Foxy," she said through gritted teeth.

Freddy forced a smile though he found the situation troubling as well. "Don't worry, (y\n). Security will take care of it. Besides, he's a strong, swashbuckling pirate! He won't let a few insults get to him."

As he finished saying that, the whole room gasped and fell silent. Then, the restaurant erupted in panic, mothers screaming in horror and children crying. (Y\n) looked toward her hero and squeaked in terror. Foxy had the girl's head clamped tight in his jaws. Her blood was gushing everywhere. Some of the staff ran up to Foxy and pried his jaws open, breaking them in the process. Foxy stumbled backwards, horrified at what he'd done. He looked over toward (y\n) and his ears flattened on his head seeing the fear in her eyes.

Chica stepped in front of (y\n), blocking the young girls vision. "You don't need to see this," she said softly. The young girl began to cry, small whimpers escaping her throat. The three animatronics looked at her sadly, wishing they could comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," Freddy whispered before (y\n)'s mother pulled her away from them. (Y\n) and her mother were ushered out of the building by a few guards, following the other customers as quickly as possible. The last (y\n) saw of the pizzeria was the curtains of Pirate's Cove closing over Foxy's saddened face.

- end of flashback -

I jolted, coming to again. I looked around frantically, afraid I'd see the Marionette. Instead, I saw Foxy, Freddy, and Chica standing nearby and Bonnie and Goldie guarding the doors to the office. "G-guys?" I whimpered softly. They all looked at me and broke out in huge grins.

"Yay, you're all right!" Chica cheered happily.

Freddy walked over to me and kneeled down, helping me sit up slowly. "How do you feel, (y\n)?"

"I-I'm OK," I said softly. "What happened?"

"You got knocked out," Bonnie said, coming and sitting by me. "The Marionette was trying to drag you to the storage room, but we chased him off. He's lurking around here somewhere. Really, we're just glad to see you're OK." The others nodded in agreement.

I looked up at Freddy, my eyes still wide from shock. "I-I remember," I whispered.

He cocked his head to the side, brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "Remember what?"

"What happened... Back in '87," I mumbled softly.

Freddy's eyes widened in shock and the others gasped. I looked over at Foxy and saw he had backed away, his ears flattened against his head like in my memory and his eyes downcast. "Foxy...," I whispered softly, my eyes filling with tears.

He jumped at my voice and slowly looked at me. When he saw my tears, he whined and ran away down the hall.

"Foxy, wait!" I called after him, jumping up and chasing after him. I quickly made my way to Pirate's Cove. When I pulled back the curtains and stepped inside, I saw him curled up on the floor, his face hidden in his arms.

"G-go away, lass," he cried softly. "I'm nothin but a danger te ye. I'm... I'm a monster."

I walked over and sat down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him tense up, but I didn't care. "Foxy, you're not a danger to me. You're certainly not a monster. And I'm not scared of you. You were my best friend before. I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm really sorry I was so afraid. I never meant to hurt you, Foxy." I pulled his arms away from his face. "Foxy, will you still be my captain?"

He looked at me and smiled weakly, hugging me close to him. "Aye, lass... I will. Thank ye."

I smiled and curled into his chest, gripping his soft fur. He lifted me up and carried me back toward the office where the others still were. He walked in with me in his arms causing Chica to let out a short "aww." He walked over to my chair and set me down gently.

I patted Foxy's head and giggled softly as he leaned into my hand, almost sounding like he was purring. Bonnie laughed. "Well, looks like Foxy found a girlfriend!" Some of the others chuckled while Foxy growled, and I shot Bonnie a playful glare.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "All right guys, enough silliness. Let's get down to business. (Y\n), have you found anything yet?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded my head and said, "Possibly. You see, I did some digging and I have some theories on possible suspects for the killer. I think that the person is middle aged and has worked here for a long time, transferring between each of the establishments as they changed. The only problem is that I don't know any of the people who work during the day. I was wondering if you guys could keep an eye out and tell me if you see anyone who fits that description."

They glanced around at each other, a combination of excitement and doubt playing on their faces. "It sounds like you've been doing a fair bit of research," Freddy began. "But you see, there's a problem with your theory. We all know the workers very well. And you see, all of the workers are your age or younger. The only middle aged person that works here is the owner. Or... You don't think it's him, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think it's the owner. He's too afraid you guys will tear him to pieces. But to say no one else sounds even remotely close to that description... Well, that just can't be right." I stood and began pacing. "The person would have to be middle aged and have been affiliated with the company in some way, shape, or form since Fredbear's Diner. Unless, you're going to tell me there's been copycat killers for all these years and that's just not reasonable," I stated, forcing a short laugh.

Freddy shook his head. "It sounds like a good theory, but I promise you, there's no one here like that."

I sighed in exasperation. "I guess I'll try and do some more digging. Can't really think of anything else to do, anyway." I checked the clock and saw it was almost 6. "It's almost time for my shift to end. You guys should head on back. I'll tell you if I find anything new tomorrow."

They all nodded and began to file out of the office. Foxy gave me a quick hug before he went back to Pirate's Cove. Chica placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled, saying, "Thanks for trying, (y\n). I know you really do want to help and we all really appreciate your effort."

I smiled back at Chica. "I'm more than happy to do it. I just wish I could find something. I promise, I'll keep looking till I do."

She pulled me into a hug. "I know you will," she whispered before following the others out.

I was left alone for the last few minutes. I gathered my keys yet again and relaxed into the chair, sighing. I didn't really know how much more I could search. I'm pretty sure I found all there was to find. But as I said to them, I'll try my best. I just hope there's something I'm missing.


	7. Chapter 7

After I got home, I spent the next eight hours sleeping. When I finally did get up, I couldn't stop thinking about my memory. It was horrible what happened to that little girl. But I couldn't blame Foxy for what he did. Obviously, he had malfunctioned. I was more upset by the fact he's been rotting back in Pirate's Cove for all these years.

However, there was something else about this memory that unnerved me. Something much more sinister yet strangely familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

I shook my head and decided it was time to do some more research. I stayed online up till it was time for my shift. But no amount of searching did any good. I couldn't find any new information! At least, nothing pertinent to aid me in my search. I'd hit a dead end with no clue where to go from there. I groaned loudly. "Freddy is gonna kill me..."

I made my way to the pizzeria, nervously wondering what Freddy would do when I showed up without any new information. When I arrived, I made my way around the place, doing my rounds. Once I had the building locked up, I checked my phone and saw it was almost 12. I made my way to my office and reclined in the chair, propping my feet up on the desk.

The bell dinged, signaling my fourth night, and I received yet another call from phone guy.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"

I sat up straight in my chair, eyes wide in shock. "Did... Did he just DIE?!" I squeaked out? I shivered in my chair. "That was... Disturbing."

I heard some knocking to my left, causing me to jolt. I whipped around and saw Freddy leaning into the doorway, grinning. "Hey, (y\n)! Er... Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, seeing my paled expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" I squeaked out, stumbling over my words.

"OK... Well anyway, have you found anything new?" he asked, stepping into the office.

I gulped nervously, my hands shaking some. "W-well n-not exactly. I-I tried looking, I really did!... But I couldn't dig up anything new! I-I've hit a bit of a dead end. T-the last theory was kind of all I had to go on."

He frowned and said, "I see... Well, just keep at it. I'm sure you'll come up with something." He turned and began to walk off.

"Wait... You mean you're not going to kill me?" I asked hesitantly, almost instantly regretting the stupidity of asking such a question.

He glanced back at me, a small smile on his face. "Don't be silly, (y\n). We're not cruel. I don't expect you to be able to figure things out in a matter of a couple of days. I know you're trying. That's the part that matters. Besides, as much as we all like having you here, I'm not sure we'd want to kill you anyway."

I smiled shakily. "Y-you mean that?"

He nodded. "Of course I do. Now, that's not to say we want you to stop looking. But we're not going to hurt you."

I got up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I breathed out, relief washing over me.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair playfully. "Hey, waddya say you hang out front with the rest of us tonight? It'll be fun and you won't have to worry about the Marionette attacking you!"

I grinned widely. "That sounds wonderful! I'd love to hang with you guys! Certainly beats being stuck in this crummy office."

We walked down the hallway together, chatting lightly and laughing. When we entered the room, Chica ran over and hugged me tightly, squealing excitedly. "Hi, (y\n)! It's great seeing you again!"

I giggled and hugged her back. "Hi, Chica! It's good to see you too!"

"Ahoy, lass!" Foxy called cheerfully, poking his head out from Pirate's Cove. "What ye be doin out here?"

"Freddy suggested I hang out with you guys!" I said.

Foxy grinned widely and Bonnie walked up saying, "That's great! I love that idea!"

"Me too!" I squealed, glomping him.

We all laughed and spent the next few hours singing, telling stories, and eating lots of pizza. Foxy even performed his show for us! I could tell he deeply missed doing it for the kids.

Around 4 a.m., I stood to go the bathroom. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, OK?"

"OK!" they all said, still laughing.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I began thinking again of phone guy's message. It sent shivers down my spine knowing he was dead. But also,... His voice sounded familiar. Not just from the phone calls, but I could have sworn I'd heard his voice before then even.

My mind jumped to my memory of the bite. As I analyzed everything that happened, I got this strange feeling that both the event and phone guy's messages corresponded somehow. Phone guy couldn't have been there when the bite happened, could he? That would certainly be an odd coincidence. If he was, he'd at least have to be in his early thirties now. Well, before, er... Never mind that. Could he possibly... Have been involved with the other establishments?

My eyes widened at this new theory. What if phone guy was the killer?! I sprinted out of the bathroom and back to the show stage. "Freddy!" I screamed, practically tackling the poor animatronic bear.

"(Y\n), what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked, both startled and worried at my sudden outburst.

"Freddy, what happened to the last night guard?" I asked frantically.

"Mike Schmidt? Uh, well... He was stuffed into a suit," he responded hesitantly.

"Was he the guy who left all the messages on the phone?" I blurted out.

His expression turned dark. "No... That was someone else. Why are you asking these questions?"

I ignored him and asked, "Did he get stuffed into a suit too?"

"Well, no. He would have but he managed to get away. Foxy had caught him but the guy had some wire cutters with him and clipped a few wires, disabling Foxy. Nothing too damaging, thankfully, but he made it out alive. (Y\n), w-..." he paused, trying to make sense of things.

"Freddy, how long has this guy been working for the company?" I asked quietly.

"He's kind of been on and off the job," he responded. "It's the strangest thing. He always seems to start working here a few months before things go wrong. Almost like he brings bad luck with him." He forced a short laugh.

"Freddy... What if this guy is the killer?" I whisper.

A few shocked gasps sounded through the room and Freddy's eyes went wide. "It... It would certainly make sense," he mumbled tensely. Some of the others nodded and muttered in agreement.

"I need to find out as much as I can about this guy. The only problem is I don't know his name or what he looks like. Even if he had an existing file somewhere, it would take forever to find it, assuming I could find it at all. Do any of you know who he is?" I asked hopefully.

They all shook their heads sadly. "I'm sorry, (y\n)," Freddy murmured. "In all the times he's worked here, we never learned his name. Heck, we hardly ever saw him. He was always so reserved. And I have to give the guy credit, he was good at keeping us locked out."

"And if the lass be right," Foxy interjected, growling, "hiding from us wasn't the only thing the bilge rat was good at."

"You really think it was him?" Chica squeaked out.

"It certainly makes sense," Bonnie stated dryly. "Why else would he keep coming back like he did?"

"And he was always switching between the night shift and the day shift," Freddy added.

"OK, so we've established that this guy is the killer," I stated. "But just who is he?"

They glanced nervously at each other, not saying anything. Freddy sighed glumly, mumbling, "I wish we knew, (y\n). I really do."


	8. Chapter 8

We sat glumly through what little was left of the night. The others were concerned, but they couldn't match how afraid I was feeling. I didn't know a thing about phone guy! He was out in the world and I had no clue what his name was, what he looked like, or if he had any idea if I was looking for him. Oh gosh, if he were to know...

A shiver ran down my spine at that thought. Foxy noticed how nervous I suddenly got and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders. "Are ye all right, lass?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled tensely. "Just... Scared."

He growled and pulled me closer to him. "Nothin will happen te ye. You'll be safe." Then he looked over to Freddy and said, "I don't think we should be sending the lass out te find the killer. If we knew anythin about him, it would be different we don't even know the land lubber's name."

Bonnie spoke up, saying, "I agree with Foxy. It's too dangerous. Besides, the Marionette is causing (y\n) enough problems. Anyway, if it's true he shows up every time he plans to kill someone, the guy will be back. I say we just leave things be for now."

"Yeah!" Chica added, jumping up. "I don't want to lose my friend."

Freddy put his hand up, silencing everybody. He looked around the room at each of us before saying, "I've been thinking this some myself. I was dead set on making sure our killer was brought to justice, but you're all right. We know too little about him and (y\n) is already in enough danger. If he shows himself again, then we'll worry about dealing with him. But otherwise, let's just leave the matter be."

I smiled at them. "Thank you, all of you. It means a lot knowing you guys care about me so much. But truthfully,... I'm just worried that he knows we're looking for him. You guys can only protect me while I'm here. As soon as I leave this place, I'm done for."

"Oh, sweetie, you're not done for! You'll be fine! Besides, there's no way he could know we're looking for him... Right?" she asked hopefully.

Freddy shook his head and sighed. "I really don't know, Chica. There's no telling what all this guy is capable of. For all we know, he could be watching us right now."

Chica yelped and hid behind Bonnie fearfully. "Chica...," Bonnie whined. "Come on, Freddy was just exaggerating! Right, Freddy?"

"No, Bonnie, I'm not," Freddy stated firmly. "I don't think we should ignore the possibility that he knows everything. For all we know, he could have been watching us from the very beginning."

Bonnie frowned while Chica whimpered and hid further behind him. "Cap'n, do ye think (y\n) could really be in serious danger?" Foxy asked quietly.

"It's very possible," Freddy said. "I think she has the right to be afraid. After all, she can be killed. All the guy could do to any of us at this point is dismantle us. (Y\n), when you go home tonight, I want you to clear your browsing history on your computer. Erase any evidence that you've been searching for information on the pizzeria. It may be too late, but it's better safe than sorry. And if it's not already a habit, make sure you start locking your doors and windows and keep your phone close to you at all times."

I nodded numbly, this possible looming threat beginning to really sink in. "I will, Freddy," I responded quietly.

Moments later, the bell in my office dinged signaling 6 a.m.. The animatronics froze, once again unable to move. I sighed heavily and crawled out from under Foxy's arm, careful to avoid his hook. I trudged into the office and picked up my keys before walking out the building, locking the doors behind me. As I was walking toward my car, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. It raised my anxiety level, but I tried to just shake it off as paranoia. I probably wasn't really in any danger. Really, how much could this guy know? Besides, he only goes after children after all.

I got home and immediately took a shower, trying to clear my thoughts. It didn't help. "Well, there goes any chance of sleep," I muttered dryly. I made myself a cup of coffee and decided to go ahead and clear my browser history like Freddy suggested. As I went to click delete, I noticed my Facebook profile was the last tab closed. "That's strange. I haven't been on Facebook in days." I decided to click on the link. It pulled up my profile page, and everything seemed to be all right. I scrolled down till I came to my timeline. I figured I might as well get a good laugh at whatever idiotic comment I made last. I read the first post. "Gotcha." Tagged location at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at 3:55 today... "WAIT, WHAT?!" I screamed out.

My breathing sped up and my head felt light. Oh, God. Freddy was right! The killer had been in my house! And now he knows everything I've been doing. Not only that, but he knows where I live and he's capable of breaking into my home.

I quickly packed a small bag and grabbed my wallet and keys. I jumped into my car and drove to the nearest hotel, renting a small room for the next few nights. I was beyond terrified at this point. There was no telling how much danger I was in! I'd have to lay low for a while. Maybe... Maybe even quit my job as a night guard. I'd be more likely to stay safe. But Freddy and the others would never forgive me and I could never forgive myself. I'd already abandoned them once. I couldn't do it again.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves. "It's OK, (y\n). You're OK. Everything is just fine. You'll stay here for awhile and continue your job and after a few weeks everything will be right as rain. There is absolutely no reason to panic." Cause you know, I TOTALLY believed everything I was telling myself. (Sarcasm? What sarcasm?)

I turned on the small TV in the room to try and distract myself. I still had a while till my next shift, not that I was entirely looking forward to leaving the hotel room. I grabbed a blanket and curled up on my side, hugging myself. After a few minutes, I had dozed off.

I woke up an hour before I had to leave. I cursed myself for sleeping so late and jumped up to shower, change, and grab a small meal. I was ready by 11 and cautiously stepped out of my room to head to the parking lot. Just that short trip had me on edge, eyeing every person I passed suspiciously as if they'd jump me at any moment. I made it to my car unscathed and returned to the pizzeria.

I sighed heavily, barely able to convince myself to get out of the car. "The others are not going to be happy to hear what I've got to tell them," I mumbled to myself. I finally managed to open the car door and practically sprinted inside. I ran through the place and locked up in record timing before busting tail into the office to hole up till midnight. Considering how quickly I did everything, I still had about half an hour before the gang would "wake up." I went ahead and closed the doors, not giving a second thought to the power. Not like I really needed it at this point, right? I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat in my chair waiting for midnight to come.


	9. Chapter 9

I shivered in my seat and checked the time. 11:55. Only five more minutes till midnight. I'd been sitting in that spot, unmoving, for 25 minutes, but it had felt like an eternity. Each minute felt like a lifetime. And as scared as I was, I didn't think my lifetime would extend much longer.

The bell finally chimed to signal midnight and I let out a short sigh of relief. Even though I was still afraid, I knew Freddy and the others would keep me safe. Seeing i was probably safe for the next few hours, I opened the doors and waited for the others to show up. Much to my surprise, the phone rang, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. After a moment, it switched over to the answering machine.

The message that played wasn't the usual sort of speech that phone guy typically gave. Obviously, since he sounded like he died in the last message. Instead, I heard a distorted garble of words. It didn't sound intelligible, but it creeped me out to no end. "This is almost creepier than when it sounded like he died," I mumbled to myself.

As I was listening to the message and trying to decipher the jumbled up words, I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder. I screeched in terror and jumped away, tripping over my chair and almost hitting my head on the desk. I scooted backwards and curled into a ball, whimpering. Finally looking at the other presence in the room, I saw Goldie standing behind my desk, his hand still hanging in midair and a startled look on his face.

I glared and growled in annoyance, "Geez, Goldie, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack..."

He grinned sheepishly and lowered his arm back to his side. "Sorry, (y\n). I was tracking the Marionette through the vents. I noticed he was heading this way and I was just wanting to check on you and make sure you're all right."

I smiled softly. "Thanks, Goldie. That's really sweet of you."

"So how's the hunt going?" he asked.

I frowned and sighed heavily, standing and dusting myself off. "Not great, to be perfectly honest."

"I heard you talking to some of the others, saying you think it could be the guy on the phone. Still don't know who he is?" he questioned further.

"No, I don't. And that's not the only problem either. I don't know anything about the guy! And... There's the possibility he could be tracking me down so he can kill me too." I cringed and squeezed my eyes shut, shivering again.

I heard him shuffle closer and felt him wrap his arms around me, hugging me. "I'm sorry, (y\n)," he murmured. "But I'm sure it'll all turn out OK."

I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. I sighed and forced a weak smile. "I hope you're right, Goldie."

We heard some footsteps approaching from the left hallway. Goldie groaned softly. "That's probably Freddy." He let me go and started to head out the opposite door. "See you later, (y\n)."

My eyebrows creased in confusion. I opened my mouth to protest him leaving but was cut off by Freddy waltzing into the room. "Evening, (y\n)!" he said cheerfully.

I looked toward him and grinned. "Hey, Freddy."

He placed his arm around my shoulder and began leading me toward the show stage. "How was your day, dear?" he asked. He arched his eyebrow at me while he waited for my answer.

I bit my lip and stared at the ground. "Um... Actually, Freddy, I... I-I need to talk to you guys about that," I stuttered nervously.

His eyebrows came together, forming a nervous expression. "Something happened, didn't it."

I nodded slowly, unwilling to look at him.

We got to the party room where the others were waiting. "Hi, (y\n)!" Chica squealed excitedly, about to run up and hug me, before she saw Freddy's and my glum expressions.

Bonnie took a step forward, his ears flattening in concern. "(Y-y\n), is everything OK?"

I simply shook my head, a tremor running down my spine.

"Lass," Foxy said, stepping out from behind Pirate's Cove, "what happened te ye?"

I wrapped my arms around myself and leaned into Freddy for comfort. I couldn't help the shivers that shot through my body and I couldn't force any words beyond my shattering teeth aside from, "H-he knows."

Freddy's eyes widened in horror. He grasped my shoulders with his large paws and forced me to look at him. "(Y\n), are you absolutely sure that he knows?"

I nodded numbly. "I-I got home and checked my computer after I took a shower. I-I was going to delete my browser history like you told me to, b-but I saw Facebook had been opened recently which was strange cause I haven't used it lately. I opened the tab and everything looked fine until... Until.." I gulped, pausing and trying to keep my composure. "I scrolled down to the last post and it said " Gotcha" and it was tagged here and posted while I was on my shift last night. H-he knows everything I've been doing. Not only that but he's been in my house! He knows everything about me and I don't know a single thing about him!" I bursted into tears and sobbed into Freddy's chest. "Freddy, I'm so scared," I whispered through my tears.

He hugged me close, trying his best to comfort me. "You didn't stay at your house, did you?"

I shook my head. "No. I packed a bag and went to a hotel. I'm not going home. Not for a long time, at least."

"Well... Hopefully he hasn't tracked you there. Maybe everything will be fine," he said encouragingly.

"I-I'm sorry I abandoned you guys," I cried. "I'm sorry I never came back to see you after what happened. I'm sorry I forgot."

"Oh, (y\n)," Chica cooed gently. "It's all right, sweetie. We can't blame you."

"No, it's not all right!" I shouted, turning to face them. "But either way," I said more calmly, "I'm glad I had the last few days with you guys. It's not much, but it means the world to me to be able to call you all my friends." I smiled weakly at them and they all smiled back at me.

"Aye, lass, it means just as much te have ye here with us," Foxy said warmly.

I ran over and hugged the fox tightly, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble backwards some to keep his balance. I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my cheeks or the sobs that escaped my throat. "I think I'll miss you most of all, Foxy! I remember why I loved you so much all those years ago. You'll always be my captain."

Foxy hugged me tightly, resting his mussel against the top of my head. "And ye'll always be me first mate. And if I have anythin te say 'bout it, not a bit o harm will come te ye."

"Oh, guys!" Chica cried, running over and hugging us both. Bonnie followed suit, a few oily tears leaking from his eyes. Freddy chuckled and joined our group hug.

"I promise, (y\n), that as long as you're here, we'll do everything we can to protect you," Freddy stated firmly. "You're family."

I smiled widely, no longer feeling afraid in this tangled embrace. "Thank you, Freddy. You guys are the best family I could ever have."

After a few minutes of very emotional hugging, we finally released each other. They all tried their best to keep my spirits boosted that night, and admittedly, it helped some, but I knew I would be engulfed by fear once my shift was over. It was only a matter of time before I completely broke down. I started wondering in the back of my mind which would happen first: I lose my mind or phone guy killing me. I shook my head clear of these thoughts and focused my best on the chatter coming from my friends and the wondrous pizza Chica had prepared for us.

In the middle of chowing down on a pizza slice and listening to some of Bonnie's horrid puns, 6 a.m. came and brought everything to an immediate halt. I sighed and forced myself to my feet. "I guess it's true that nothing lasts forever," I mumbled sourly. I went into my office and grabbed my keys before heading out the front. I locked the door behind me, trying to fight off the sinking feeling in my gut.

As I was turning to leave, a hand clamped over my mouth and my struggling form was drug into a dark alleyway. Tears streamed down my face as a darkly clad figure slammed me into a brick wall. I winced and whimpered in pain and fear, eliciting a chuckle from the man in front of me. Because of the way the shadows fell on his face, I couldn't tell what he looked like aside from the bit of scruff that dusted his chin and jawline.

"Hey, looks like I finally gotcha!" he half growled, half laughed. "A good thing Freddy and his gang didn't kill you. Makes things more fun for me." Then he slammed my head repeatedly into the wall, knocking me unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

When I finally managed to come to, (surprised that I came to at all) I found myself bound to a chair in the storage room and my mouth covered. The room was dark, but enough light came from underneath the door to allow me to see. I saw a Freddy suit sitting on the table with its head off and some tools sitting near it. I couldn't tell what sort of tools but they looked rather... Sharp, to say the least. Listening closely, I could hear a bunch of chatter coming from the other side of the door, suggesting the place was still open.

Just moments later, the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. "Ah, I see you're awake," phone guy commented with sadistic cheer. "You know, you could have caused me some serious problems with all the snooping you've been doing. I have a hard enough time with all the animatronics trying to kill me. I could do without the addition of human beings. And a fellow night guard, too," he added with mock disappointment. He stepped past me to the table and gingerly ran his fingers across his tools, seeming almost as if he was caressing them, before deciding on a scalpel. He raised it toward my face and slid the flat surface across my cheek. "Now the question is, (y\n), how to punish you. You know, I usually start with carving out the eyes, " he stated, tracing the scalpel across my eyelids, "but since you're not one of my typical victims, I think I might do things differently."

He began to make an incision across my hairline down the side of my face, causing me to whimper in pain, when a knock sounded on the door. "Hey, it's Jeremy. I know you're in there. Come on, we need you out here."

"In a minute, boss," phone guy called out.

Mr. Fazbear! I began to shout out despite the strip of cloth in my mouth and struggled in attempts to make the most noise I possibly could.

"Oi, quit the racket," he hissed, hitting the back of my head with his fist.

"Do you have someone in there with you?" Mr. Fazbear asked through the door.

"O-of course not! It's just me," phone guy said nervously. I began to shout again in protest, earning me another whack to the head.

I heard Mr. Fazbear sigh in exasperation. "You do, don't you. Man, I told you, you can't keep doing this! I can't keep covering for you. You're running me out of business here. We don't have enough suits for both you and the animatronics to be stuffing bodies. We're already on the verge of closing! This had best be the last customer," Mr. Fazbear growled lowly.

My heart felt like a shard of ice had pierced it. Mr. Fazbear was in on it! He knew all along that phone guy was the killer! Not just that, but he covered for phone guy as well. All those people who died because he was too worried about his company... I felt sick to my stomach.

"This isn't a customer...," phone guy muttered just loud enough to be heard through the door.

"The night guard, then! Whatever! Just no more after this," Mr. Fazbear barked. "Besides, like it or not, you still work here and therefore have a job to do. The girl can wait. Get out here and do what I'm paying you for."

Phone guy huffed and stepped away from me, placing the scalpel back with his other tools. He walked to the door, opening it just wide enough for him to squeeze through. "Yes, sir," he mumbled dryly.

I saw Mr. Fazbear with his eyebrows knitted together, a glint of worry in his eyes. "Try to keep the mess to a minimum, got it?"

Phone guy nodded then closed the door behind him, leaving me in the dark once more.

- time skip brought to you by Goldie randomly appearing-

I could tell a few hours had passed based on how dark the room had gotten. The sound of rowdy children had also disappeared. It was silent in the room, but not the peaceful silence you experience while laying in bed, nearly asleep. This was a malevolent silence, pregnant with blood and death, the kind of silence that causes your ears to ring painfully.

For the longest, the only noise within the room was my muffled breathing and the erratic beating of my heart. But after what I assumed was closing time, I heard footsteps approaching the door. I heard the distant voices of phone guy and Mr. Fazbear.

"Look, I don't care if I have to double your salary. I don't want you killing any more people, especially not child customers. I know I'm just as guilty as you are, but if this gets anymore out of hand, I am not above turning us both in. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Fazbear was saying.

"Come on boss, just one more kid. The guard doesn't count! She deserves it for all the snooping she was doing," phone guy growled.

"I said no. There's been enough death in this company. I'll not add another soul to the list. This is your last one. That's it," Mr. Fazbear stated firmly.

"But that's not fair! The girl isn't even a kid. That doesn't make it any fun," phone guy said, an audible pout to his voice.

"Then if I were you, I'd find a way to make this one memorable," he growled. "Last one."

With that said, I heard his footsteps retreating from the door. Phone guy cursed under his breath and came towards the room. I began to shake, knowing this was the end. I feared what he would do to me, given I would be his last victim, at least while under the protective roof of Freddy Fazbear. There was no telling what sort of murders he might commit outside of the restaurant. I just hoped I could be strong. For Freddy and the others.

Phone guy opened the door and stomped in, slamming the door shut behind him. "Looks like you get to be my final toy. How wonderful," he growled sarcastically. He went to the table and lifted a kitchen knife. "I'm going to make the most of this." That said, he cut the strip of cloth inside my mouth, allowing me to spit it out. He grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him. It was too dark for me to see him still, but I could practically feel the snarl on his face. "I want to hear you scream while I kill you," he growled, the rage audible in his voice.

"P-please. D-don't do this. I-I'll do anything you want me to. Just don't k-kill me!" I begged.

Phone guy chuckled darkly. "That's right, (y\n). Beg for mercy. Beg me to spare your pitiful life. Scream it to the heavens! But you know what?" he asked, getting close enough to feel his hot breath on my face. "No matter how much you scream, no one is going to hear you." He laughed psychotically, then swung his arm, making a deep gash along my forearm. I yelped loudly, jumping in shock. I bit my lip, suppressing a whimper. Phone guy let out a moan of pleasure. "The pain of others... Such music to my ears!" He laughed again and dug the blade into my arm, nearly reaching the bone, and carved down to my elbow. I screamed and withered in pain, feeling the blood rush out of the wound. Phone guy moved to my opposite side and did the same thing to my other arm. "It's no fun if you're not symmetrical," he explained.

He went back to the table and set down the knife, returning to the scalpel he had earlier. He continued the incision he made on my face before, stopping just above my carotid artery. "You know, it would be so easy to drag this scalpel just a bit further and kill you now," he commented. "But that wouldn't be any fun now, would it." He dug the scalpel beneath the incision and began tugging on the skin, slowly peeling some of it away from my cheek and exposing the muscle. I screamed out in agony, nearly vomiting from the pain. Phone guy cackled maniacally and cut away some of the skin he peeled away.

At this point, pain was all I could feel. Why couldn't I just fall unconscious so I could die without feeling all this pain? This was absolutely horrible! I truly pitied those children. They definitely didn't deserve such a fate.

Phone guy returned to the table, bringing back a hammer and very long, rusty nails. He pinched the skin and muscle of my calf and held it against the chair legs, proceeding to hammer the nails through my leg. My voice was too broken from screaming. At this point, it was just a hoarse crackle. I could feel my throat begin to bleed from the effort. Of course, with as much blood that was pouring from my other wounds, that was the last of my concerns. I just wanted for this to be over.

In the distance, I thought I heard the bell from my office dinging to signal midnight. If I'm not just imagining things, I might actually stand a chance getting out of this. Gosh, I hope that was real. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears streaming down my blood soaked cheeks. I prayed silently within my mind, "Please find me in time, guys. I need you."


	11. Chapter 11 (Bad Ending)

-Freddy's P.O.V.-

I woke up and stretched slowly, my gears whining in protest. "Man, the kids sure were rough on us today," I thought to myself. I got to my feet and went to step off the stage and visit (y\n). I hoped she was still doing OK.

My ears picked up on some strange sounds coming from somewhere within the restaurant. The storage room, perhaps? I glanced over at Bonnie and Chica and saw them huddled together, eyes wide in concern. Obviously, they heard the noise too. I listened harder, trying to decipher what the noise was. It sounded like... Laughing? Well, that just seemed strange. It was time I went to investigate.

I jumped off the stage as quietly as I could. Bonnie let out a low whine behind me. "F-Freddy, what is that?" he asked.

I glanced back at him. "I don't know, Bonnie. But we're not going to figure it out by just sitting here."

"Freddy, I don't think it's (y\n)," Chica whispered fearfully.

"I don't think it is either. That's the part which concerns me," I responded grimly.

I quietly walked across the room toward the storage room. As I got closer, the sounds got louder. Seems I was right. Swiveling my ears toward the room, I noticed the sound of raspy breathing had joined the laughter. My eyes widened and I ran to the door and threw it open, storming into the room.

The first thing I saw was a figure standing over a table with tools and a Freddy suit sitting on it. I growled and grabbed the person, knocking his head into a wall till he was unconscious. I tried to get a good look at the man, but it was too dark to see much. Even so, every ounce of my humanity told me this was phone guy, the very person who killed me and my friends.

I snarled angrily and went to grab him and stuff him into a suit when I heard a barely audible groan. Turning toward the sound, I noticed for the first time the dark liquid that had pooled onto the floor. Blood. I followed the puddle with my eyes to a chair and up the chair to the person bound to it. My eyes widened in horror. "(Y\n)!" I cried out, rushing over and untying her immediately. She leaned into my shoulder, unable to hold her beaten body upright.

I lifted her up and swiftly knocked the tools from the table and laid her down gently. She tried to focus on me, mouthing my name since she was unable to speak. A dark substance dripped onto her bloody cheek. I didn't realize till then I was crying.

"I-It's going to be OK, (y\n). W-we're going t-to make you better. Y-you'll make it. You'll see," I told her, begging with the universe more than making a promise. She shakily lifted her hand up to my metal cheek and forced a weak smile, a knowing look in her eyes. "It's OK, Freddy," she mouthed. "Thank you." Her hand fell from my face and her expression went blank. Her eyes slowly closed and her head lolled to the side. Dead. Dead like us. She didn't deserve this.

I heard the others running toward the room, but I couldn't take my eyes away from (y\n). Little (y\n). I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you.

When the others entered the small room, they let out a chorus of horrified gasps. They slowly circled the table, oily tears appearing on their faces as well. Foxy went to place his hand on her, but he turned away, his body shaking with sobs.

"Where is he, Freddy?" Foxy growled, his voice cracking. "Where be the land lubber so I can gut 'im like the pig he is!"

I couldn't say anything. I could hardly focus on what was going on around me. (Y\n) was gone.

Foxy whirled around, his eyes flashing with a rage I've never known him to have. I saw him look past me toward where phone guy laid unconscious on the floor. He snarled and rushed around the table, lifting phone guy by the neck. He pulled the empty Freddy suit closer and went to stuff phone guy into it when the Marionette descended from the ceiling.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he hummed nonchalantly.

"And why be that?" Foxy snarled. "Ye'd have every human that walked inte this place stuffed in a suit if ye could. Why stop this un?"

"Because if you stuff him into a suit, his soul will be bound here like ours," he responded casually. "I was the first one here and I trapped your souls here so you could help me find and kill him. That being said, I'm not fond of the idea of having our killer hang around. Kill him, but don't stuff him in a suit."

"What good does killing him do?" Chica sniffed. "I don't care if he's dead anymore. I just want (y\n) back!" She began sobbing and leaned into Bonnie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"You know, there is a way to keep her around," the Marionette began.

Goldie appeared where Foxy had previously been standing, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "If you're going to suggest stuffing her into a suit-" Goldie began before Marionette cut him off.

"Well, why not?" he asked. "Would you rather she remain dead or have her here as one of you?"

"Maybe he has a point," I mumbled. "I don't like the idea either, but I don't want to lose (y\n). She's... She's family."

I heard a loud thud and turned around to see that Foxy had dropped phone guy. His eyes were locked on me and his mouth was agape. "Freddy,... Do ye really think this would be somethin (y\n) would want?"

I shook my head, saying, "I don't know. But shouldn't we try? We can always disable her later if she wants to leave." I picked her up and held her limp body close. "I'm sorry, (y\n)," I whispered. Then, I slowly proceeded to stuff her body into the suit.

- timeskip brought to you by phone guy stabbing children-

It had been three days since we stuffed (y\n) into the spare Freddy suit. She still hasn't woken up. I suppose we should have known better than to trust the Marionette. We should have known better than to hope she would come back to us.

Even so, we didn't stuff phone guy into a suit. We thought better than to risk the chance. We all took our turns tearing him to pieces before Foxy stabbed phone guy's heart with his hook. At least we got our revenge. But even with phone guy dead, none of us felt any better. We didn't even care about him being dead. True, he couldn't hurt anyone else, but his death wasn't what we really wanted anymore. All we wanted was (y\n) back. We wanted our friend. But death has made it to where the one thing we want is the one thing we couldn't have.

SAVE HER. HELP HER...

we can't


	12. Chapter 11 (Good Ending)

While I struggled to stay awake through the pain, all I wanted was for it all to be over. I felt so cold. I knew I'd lost a lot of blood at this point. But phone guy still wasn't through with me.

"You know, those are some pretty, (e\c) eyes you have," he said, once again tracing his scalpel across my eyelids. He leaned close to my ear, his breath brushing against my neck. "I think I might just keep them."

He prepared to make an incision when a hand appeared on his shoulder and pulled him backwards. Phone guy crashed into a wall, releasing a loud "oof." Goldie stood in front of him, a snarl twisting his features.

"G-Goldie," I just barely managed to choke out. He glanced over at me, his eyes filled with concern. He growled at phone guy, "I'll deal with you later," before rushing over to me and cutting away my restraints. I collapsed against his chest, a small groan escaping my lips.

He lifted me into his arms and carried me out of the room. "(Y\n)!" a voice called, multiple footsteps approaching us. I glanced over Goldie's shoulder and saw Freddy and the others running down the hallway.

"She's in pretty bad shape. You guys keep an eye on her and try to stop the bleeding. I'll go to her office and call an ambulance," Goldie instructed, handing me to Freddy.

"I-It'll be OK, (y\n). You'll be OK," Freddy said, hugging me close to him.

"Goldie, where be phone guy," Foxy called after Goldie.

"He's in the storage room. Have fun," Goldie called back.

Freddy and the others marched into the storage room. Freddy had Bonnie cleared the table off so he could lay me down. Freddy gave Chica a towel, saying, "Do what you can. Stop as much of the bleeding as possible. She's lost enough already."

She nodded, responding, "I'll do my best to help her."

That said, he joined Bonnie and Foxy in circling phone guy.

"How should we kill the land lubber, cap'n?" Foxy growled, raising his hook closer to phone guy's face. Phone guy whimpered and pressed his back closer to the wall. Coward.

"Stuffing him into a suit would be too easy," Bonnie commented, his voice lower than usual.

"I agree, Bonnie. That would be too easy. I say we tear him apart," Freddy snarled, taking a step closer to phone guy.

As he said that, the Marionette dropped from the ceiling. "Don't!" he shouted.

The others paused, shock written on their faces. "Why?" Bonnie asked. "I thought you wanted him dead even more than the rest of us."

The Marionette jumped past the three and grabbed phone guy by the neck. "I do want him dead. But he's MINE to kill. Since I died first, I think it's only fair I return the favor." He squeezed phone guys neck harder. "Don't you?"

Foxy looked like he was about to protest, but Freddy raised his hand to stop him. "Very well. Come on, guys. Let's get (y\n) out of here."

Chica carefully lifted me up and followed the others out. They returned to the party room and laid me on the ground. We could hear phone guy screaming and the Marionette cackling as the sound of flesh tearing echoed throughout the restaurant.

Goldie appeared in front of us, saying, "An ambulance is on its way. It'll be here soon." He leaned down to me. "You'll be OK."

"Thank you," I mouthed, forcing a small smile.

They all stayed close to my side till the paramedics arrived. The paramedics were shocked to see all the animatronics, to say the least, but they were more impressed by the fact they were helping me. They took me away to the hospital where I spent the next few weeks in recovery. I had lost a lot of blood, but my wounds healed well, and with the help of a few transfusions, I was back on my feet.

Obviously, the whole city heard about phone guy's brutal murder. The restaurant was shut down, Mr. Fazbear fired. I was going to turn him in, but I figured losing the only decent job he'd ever have was punishment enough. I don't know what happened to him after that, but frankly, I didn't care.

I quickly decided to buy the restaurant myself. I had to pull a lot of strings and I was up to my ears in debt for the longest, but it was well worth it. I redecorated the entire restaurant and I had all the animatronics cleaned and restored. I even brought back Golden Freddy and Marionette. The Marionette wasn't really such a bad guy. I didn't find out till later that phone guy had killed him back during the existence of Fredbear's Family Diner. His death set the whole situation in motion. He seemed a lot happier now that his killer was gone. I also saw a lot more of Goldie than before. He and Freddy never did tell me why they didn't get along to begin with, but at least they were getting along now.

Practically everyone was skeptical of the place reopening yet again. Not that I could blame them, of course. The restaurant did have an awfully dark history, after all. I made sure my story was well known so people would see that the animatronics weren't really a danger. Especially not anymore.

And even though owning Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was great, working as the night guard was even better. Most of the company pressured me to hire a night guard, but I refused. Instead, I got to spend six hours a night with my best friends, my family. I figured their souls would have moved on to be at peace once phone guy died, but I suppose they're happy enough where they are. They're happy here with me where i get to be around them every day. And that was a greater gift than I could have ever hoped for.


	13. (Surprise End)

Foxy's P.O.V.

Me eyelids slid op'n as the final dings from the office bell sounded. I stretched me body, groanin softly as me gears whined from lack o use, and rose to me feet. Me tail swished happily as I thought about seein (y\n). I truly did care fer the lass. I hoped that scallywag phone guy was still keepin his distance.

I quickly hopped off o the stage from Pirate's Cove and sprinted past the curtains. I didn' pay no mind te Freddy or the others. If I had, I would a seen them wit' concerned expressions clear on their faces.

I sprinted down the hall toward the office when I noticed some strange sounds comin from the storage room. I paused, backtrackin te the door, and pressed me ear against it. I heard some strange laughin and what sounded like raspy breathin. Without hesitation, I bashed down the door and saw phone guy standin over a table full o tools. I let out a loud "SCREE" and immediately pounced on him. I would've bitten his head off then and there had I not heard a soft, cracked voice groan me name.

I looked up and saw (y\n) strapped to a chair, blood pourin from various wounds. "(Y-y\n)!" I gasped, releasin phone guy and comin to her aid. I untied her restraints and removed the nails from her legs. I lifted her weak body inte me arms and cradled her against me form. Her blood leaked onte me fur, further stainin it a reddish brown color.

I heard the others approachin the room but I was tee focused on (y\n). I gently stroked her hair, careful not te jab her wit me hook, and rocked her back and forth. She forced a weak smile and leaned inte me shoulder, closin her eyes. "Now, don't ye be goin te sleep on ole' Foxy," I cooed, tryin te keep me voice from crackin. "Ye be me first mate, lass. We've still got adventures te go on. Y-ye can't leave now." I felt tears formin in me eyes and leakin down me mussel. I couldn't lose me (y\n). I just got her back.

The others crashed inte the room, alarm and concern bein their immediate reactions. When they saw (y\n) in the state she be in, their expressions immediately turned te horrer. Chica let out a choked sob while Bonnie and Freddy growled, their eyes turnin black, and stalked over te phone guy. Freddy lifted him up and screeched in his face, causin phone guy to whimper in fear.

(Y\n) tried te open her eyes, mouthin Freddy's name. I stroked her cheek, careful te avoid her injury, and held her close te me. Meanwhile, Freddy and Bonnie ripped phone guy apart, his limbs flyin and comin te rest in various corners o the room. Chica came and kneeled by me, oily tears streakin her face as she watched (y\n) strugglin te stay conscious.

(Y\n) weakly clutched me fur, buryin her face in the crook o me neck. Her breathin hitched in her throat before comin out as a long sigh o sorts. But she didn't take another breath. Her body went lose in me arms, eyes shut permanently.

Me eyes widened in horrer as tears flooded from me eyes. I shook her gently. "W-wake up, (y\n). Y-ye can't be goin to sleep on ole' Foxy now. Ye can't!" I shook her more vigorously, desperately searchin for some sign o life. "(Y\n), ye can't leave! W-we just got ye back! Y-yer part o the family, remember? One o us? Y-ye gotta stay!"

I stopped shakin her body, clutchin her shoulders like a lifeline. She didn't move, didn't crack a smile and reassure me she was still here. She was gone. Dead. I'd lost me first mate again. "P-please. D-don't die, (y\n)," I whimpered. I hugged her body against me, sobbin hard inte her hair. "Don't abandon me again."

I felt Chica place her wing on me shoulder. I knew she be tryin te comfort me, but I couldn't look at her. Me first mate, me best friend, was gone. "F-Foxy," Chica began. "Foxy, she's gone," she murmured softly, her voice hitchin in her throat.

"I-it can't be," I argued. "W-we just got her back!"

Freddy and Bonnie came over and kneeled by us as well. They both had oily tear tracks present on their faces. "Foxy, she's dead," Freddy muttered bitterly. "You can't change that."

I hugged (y\n)'s body tighter. I'd prob'ly be hurtin her if she was still livin but a corpse can't protest discomfort. I shook me head vigorously, stubbornly denyin what they were sayin. "No. No, she not be dead! Not if I be havin anythin te say about it," I growled lowly.

I leapt te me feet and went fer the Freddy suit on the table but was stopped by Goldie. "Foxy, this isn't right," Goldie said. "Even if this worked and we bound her soul to the suit, she'd be trapped here no better than us. Does she really deserve that?"

I shoved past him, growling angrily, and grabbed the suit, forcefully stuffin (y\n)'s body inside. I cringed and whimpered sadly as I felt her bones snap and her skin rip. But I knew it be necessary. I couldn't let her go, not like this. The others merely stared on in sad horrer as I did me deed.

Marionette's P.O.V.

I watched as the fox stuffed the guard's body into the spare Freddy suit. They really were desperate to keep this one here. I wonder what was so special about her, this guard named (y\n). Phone guy was dead thanks to Bonnie and Freddy which was really all I cared about. I thought it was all they cared about as well, but he seemed to be so distant from their minds. Strange, given that's what they said they wanted since the beginning.

Oddly enough, their displays of love and affection for this guard was somewhat comforting. Something about the whole situation made me feel strangely... Human. And I'll admit, the guard didn't seem terrible to be around. Maybe... Maybe I'll help them. Just this once.

Reader's P.O.V.

My eyelids flickered open and I let out a soft groan. Looking around, I saw I was still inside the storage room. At first, I was flooded with fear. But then I noticed the various body parts scattered about the room. Was that...phone guy? I gagged, trying to keep myself from vomiting. I slowly tested the movement in my legs and noticed I wasn't tied down anymore. Actually,... I didn't feel any pain. How odd... Did Freddy and the others really leave me back here? I vaguely remembered Foxy holding me and Freddy and Bonnie taking care of phone guy, but beyond that my memory was blank.

I got to my feet and made my way to the show stage. Something about my body and my movements seemed off but I couldn't place my finger on what. I shook my head and walked up to the stage where the trio sat in sleep mode. Huh. Must be past 6. I shrugged and decided to head to Pirate's Cove. I'll just stay there for the day. I didn't feel much like going home.

I pulled back the curtains and carefully hopped onto the stage. I looked around and managed to lay eyes on Foxy... Awake? And... And crying?! What the heck was going on?!

"Foxy?" I asked hesitantly, somewhat afraid of his strange actions. Flash back to '87 maybe?

When he heard my voice, he jumped, causing me to jolt as well, and spun around quickly. When he saw me, he grinned widely and tackle hugged me. "I knew it'd work! I knew it! I knew it! (Y\n), yer here!" he shouted excitedly.

My eyes widened fearfully and I tried to struggle out of his tight grip. "Foxy, what the heck are you talking about? And why are the others shut off? And what happened while I was out? And would you please get off?!"

He released me and grinned sheepishly, but the overjoyed feeling still danced in his yellow eyes. "I'm sorry, (y\n). I just be so happy te see ye. As fer the others, they're just sad and didn't want te roam around. But they won't be once they see ye up and about!"

"Foxy, I seriously have no idea what you're going on about. Why are the others sad and why are you so happy to see me? You act like I've been gone for weeks...," I said questioningly.

His grin faltered and slowly turned into a worried frown. " Ye really don't remember?" he asked softly.

I groaned in slight frustration, saying, "Please, Foxy, don't start that again."

"(Y\n)," he began, speaking slowly, "the night that phone guy attacked ye... Well, ye died."

I stared blankly at him for a few moments. "But Foxy, that's crazy," I argued, a strained laugh forcing itself past my lips. "If I died, how could I possibly be here?"

A guilty look crossed his face and he looked away from me. "Well, er, I may have... Ye know... Stuffed ye inte a suit," he mumbled.

"W-what do you mean?" I gasped. "I'm not in a suit. This is me. J-just normal me!"

He glanced up at me, a sadness clouding his eyes. Without saying a word, he took my hand and led me over to a mirror that was standing in Pirate's Cove. He released my hand and took a few steps back as I viewed my reflection... Only my reflection looked an awful lot like that Freddy suit that was sitting on the table in the storage room. My mouth hung agape as everything slowly sunk in.

"I-I'm sorry, (y\n)," Foxy mumbled behind me. "We just got ye back and... I didn't want ye te leave us. Yer me first mate. T-the others tried te stop me but... I couldn't stand the thought o losin ye again." His voice cracked at the end of his statement and I saw oily tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

I turned and approached him. He cringed, expecting me to be angry, but I simply wrapped my arms around his frame, hugging him. His eyes widened in surprise before he grinned with relief and hugged me back. I couldn't possibly be mad at Foxy. He just wanted me alive.

I kissed his cheek and nuzzled him, my new gears whirring happily. "What do you say we go wake the others up?" I suggested.

He grinned widely, the joyous expression returning to his eyes. "Aye, that be a good idea, lass. The land lubbers won't know what hit 'em!"

I giggled and followed a very excited Foxy to the show stage. "Ahoy, Freddy! It time ye all be wakin up!" Foxy cheered loudly, hopping onto their stage.

I noticed their eye lights flicker on and Freddy groaning in what sounded like annoyance. But when he laid eyes on me, he broke into a huge grin. Before he could say anything though, I got side tackled by a ridiculously enthusiastic Chica. "(Y\n), you're awake! Yay!" she squealed happily.

I giggled and patted her head, a grin of my own plastered on my face. Bonnie quickly scampered off the stage and hugged my other side, his ears flopping about happily.

Freddy smiled softly though a quizzical gleam still remained in his eyes. "So you're not upset by the fact you're one of us now?" he questioned.

I shook my head, smiling wider. "On the contrary. I couldn't be happier!" I stated, hugging Bonnie and Chica tighter.

Freddy grinned and descended from the stage to join the group hug.

"Is it true? (Y\n)'s really back?" Goldie said appearing where Freddy had previously been standing.

I giggled and managed to wave at him. "I'm right here, Goldie!" He grinned and quickly scrambled forward for his own share of the hug.

At first, I was enjoying all the hugging too much to notice Foxy had left and returned to the cove. When I did, though, I excused myself from the group and went back to his stage. I saw him digging through a chest as if he was searching for something.

"Foxy? Are you OK? Why'd you leave?" I asked him, a little hurt by his disappearance.

Foxy looked up, smiling softly. "I be fine, lass. I have a bit o buried treasure I wanted te share wit ye. Now close yer eyes."

I did as he asked and heard him pull something from the chest. I felt him place something around my neck. "Ye can open now."

I looked down and saw he had given me a small locket in the shape of a heart. "Foxy, it's beautiful!" I gasped.

He chuckled softly and gently pulled me into his embrace, softly nuzzling my cheek with his mussel. "So ye'll always know how much I love me first mate."

I leaned into his chest, a smile appearing on my lips. "Thank you, Foxy. It's wonderful. And thank you for bringing me back."

His gears whirred happily and he pulled me closer to him. "Welcome home, (y\n)."


End file.
